The Mistress of Shadows
by Animedion
Summary: The one and only Batman, just kidding, the one and only shadow god slayer just happens to get transferred to Sabertooth as an incident during war causes a few problems with her and her old army comrades. And just when her luck couldn't get worse, a white god slayer with a certain need to beat her up joins Fairy Tail, all before the Grand Magic Games. Terrible at summaries, XD! OC!


I don't own Fairy Tail! Please enjoy!

The assault kicked off with a fun boom, literally. The other side had caught the council's army off guard at a tremendously opportune moment, and surprisingly had managed to impale the flying war ship with a magical bomb the size and shape of a giant cylinder. A ship that carried millions of soldiers, who were willing to sacrifice their lives and hurt their families with the bare mention of their death, and that in itself, was a sin. Deaths that were considered crutches in war for they were necessary but tended to restrain other more important matters, like, perhaps, a treaty! A treaty would have ended the war of the dark guilds easily, but pride was too big for that to ever occur, and so the deaths continued with the disgusting stench of metallic blood. The heart-wrenching screams of terror and shock that filled the air to the limit; nevertheless, people on other ships were guiltily covering their ears, great friends, huh? It all added on to the tension that molded itself like clay in the atmosphere, the tension that clouded her throat and lungs as if it had the ability to turn into cotton. This one girl in particular was nothing like the other soldiers on the ill-fated ship, she was much tougher and, unlike the rest, she had no reason to be here besides a disability when it came to finding well-suited jobs- in other words, she was a hobo. At least here she got paid for doing nothing besides arming the now burned canon; however, even though she would easily claim to not care, at this moment she was found running like a maniac in hopes of saving as many lives as possible. Because these people were honest, and definitely deserved a chance; after all, they were all simply human.

This lunatic young lady was Ciara Winston. A quiet, yet mesmerizing girl who with no doubt held potential; potential that was palpable in the gleam of her violet eyes that changed shades as the seasons came and went, potential that was deemed impossible by many yet embraced by those with kindness in their beating hearts. And this ebony-haired girl had made a promise to herself, simple to be honest; however, the promise was as important as the magic her soul was able to manufacture: _I will not let her down! _In all honestly, even Ciara didn't know who _she _was but in her heart this _she _person resembled a mother, one she didn't know since most of her childhood memories were distorted like a scratched up record. Whether this promise was to herself, or her unknown female role model, the raging girl would try with everything she had, that was her simple conclusion. And soon, only guided by that raging impulse, the curvaceous nineteen year old tossed one booted leg over the decomposing railing of the trembling ship, in two seconds her entire body was an inch from plummeting towards the ground at a heart-racing speed. That's why this was going to be considered crazy by all definitions; still it was better than burning to death, she managed to chuckle nervously, despite the fumes that were beginning to unfairly intoxicate her.

"_One."_

Her heart raced faster, as her blood flowed with more vigor and vivacity, at least Ciara knew she was alive now.

"_Two."_

Now, the raven haired teen was laughing at her craziness, was this really a good idea? Too-freaking- late, she concluded as the last word left her lips:

"_Three!" _

Truly beautiful how her entire stomach seemed to rush up to meet her mouth as the air brushed her harshly, just beautiful. Too add on, her sharp senses left her which was pretty concerning yet magnificent in itself, at least, she could now ignore the smell of burning wood, the moans and screams, and the terrible dust that had once clouded her vision. Luckily, her vision was now clouded by the never-ending gentle blueness that the sky reassured her with. Ciara still silently scolded herself even after her strong resolve, why hadn't she thought through this better? Her pride had led her to this life-or-death moment, though an intuition kept her from passing out in shock. Was it truly intuition or just her body warming up as sensation returned to her recently numb left side; a sensation like this could only be created by a machine, right?

Then a sound was heard from her left, a loud sound that rumbled like an engine; and reflexively like a cat, the vivacious female harshly twisted forcing her sore muscles to respond along with her now better-than-ever senses. A smile curled across her fair-skinned visage, the large queen ship stood right before her in all its disgusting glory; if this ship was destroyed she could easily get her cold dish of revenge. "Perfect," she whispered devilishly before violently sticking her nails into the grimy wood, immediately a childish whimper escaped her reddened lips for sharp splinters were now finding a way into the delicate flesh . _Ignore it; _her mind pleaded her as an ear-piercing scream almost made its way out of her aching throat, so smoke did actually cause pain, interesting. The scream was, luckily, formulated into a small gasp, and from a minimized gasp came nothing more besides absolute silence as she quickly shimmied herself up the ship's side looking like a creepy human spider, and that's why she loved carrying around worthless pocket knives.

A large gaping hole had welcomed her adding to her adrenaline rush and rising confidence, and rapidly like a real snake, the young lady's body slithered in through the dark hole which she had almost got stuck in, much to her immediate embarrassment. And with a small, unplanned thud, her tense back hit the dusty floor, a tornado of dust swirling violently in the air, obviously this part of the ship had been abandoned; sadly, that simply proved how large and majestic this ship was. More work, was the only thing that found its way into her thick-skulled head. More work in figuring a way through this ridiculous maze, honestly, why did ships have to be so large now-a-days? The truth was, even as one of the best in her rank, she couldn't get over why ships had to be so preposterously large and filled with such dangerous weapons that could easily explode on anyone. Literally anyone, Ciara hated having to sleep on those things for that reason, where would she go if that did happen? They were three-freaking-hundred feet above Earth!

The brunette sighed softly, putting her rampage behind her in an instant and tentatively rising, praying for no one to have noticed her obvious invasion. Her boots would obviously get her in some type of trouble considering the exasperating jingle they released with each step she took; one more thing she didn't understand, uniforms. The heavy uniforms were stylish-not her favorite color though- with their pure whiteness that were most likely supposed to signify," We are good," but usually didn't end that way as they got completely dirty leaving a more perverse message. Besides the capes were a bit too much of an exaggeration, now if the outfit was black everything would've been completely different in her violet pool of emotions. However, the boots were already a dirty color that was an inch from the deep emotional color of black, she concluded, as the boots were cautiously shoved into a random box. The cape was also going to get in the way, so that was also shoved into the empty yellow box-she couldn't have it getting stuck on objects which would most likely end with a chain reaction of sounds.

After pulling on her long white socks, until they reached up to her grimy knee, she silently surveyed the ghost room. Nothing of interest besides a few paintings and a few jewels that were tossed here and there in a lethargic manner, it was saddening how quickly this room had been evacuated, surely they must've at least forgotten something in this dark abyss. A dark abyss, indeed, everything was painted in a dark color-except for the velvet wooden floor. The walls were violet, darker than her eyes yet they selfishly reflected in her the pupils like a mirror causing them to become the same shade, once more, her eyes had changed; that only caused her to feel more like a freak, but whatever everyone has imperfections. Imperfections were something this room definitely held with all the dents and scratches; she could've sworn some type of beast had resided here before. That was definitely unsettling since most dark guilds usually held some creepy people. But with the luck she'd been having all day, the odds were probably in her favor, since it is not every day you throw yourself from three-hundred feet above the ground and coincidently come by the queen ship of an enemy fleet. Luck was not on this beast's side, however, because by the dents in the walls this person had been through the house of Hades and back.

That brought an even eerier touch to the room, all the more reason to move on. And just as the cunning child had entered, she had disappeared like a shadow once more. Her socked feet professionally invaded the hallway as new territory was reached, more abandoned territory, she solemnly concluded. The place was an even darker black hole, not to mention the severity of a serious maid around this dusty, allergy-provoking place. Maybe a qualification for becoming a member of a dark guild was to have no allergies? Or maybe, Ciara was losing it because of the ominous atmosphere that threatened to choke her. And just as with the creepy room, Ciara escaped with her life and all her limbs intact. That was when the first sign of human-life reached her ears. The girl gulped as she readied herself to sneak into the one hallway where real clues and leads would be. Once more an internal countdown began.

Just this one was much quicker than the last one, her darkly colored nails chipped as her hand brushed against the door handle at an incredible speed; one of her many talents included moving like a literal shadow, quite a prideful skill to show-off. And in a snap of two fingers her cover was blown like a balloon under too much peer pressure. "Damn, that creaky door," she said loudly, louder than intended she realized as a pink color filled her cheeks.

"You know blaming the door isn't going to help you, Ciara!" A deep male voice suddenly made her calm down because this quiet girl knew that deep tone that spoke harshly at her. And she just barely managed to stop a relieved smile from forming on her delicate face, because he had once more saved her sorry behind. They were definitely the best duo, for where Ciara lacked, Al made up for it with his persuasion and ability of just being so damn believable! No wonder this had been the perfect job for him, and still it worried her, what if her recklessness had just blown his cover? The one person who had trained with her and had even forced her out of the shell she lived in, had she just ruined his chance for survival? No, her violet eyes shimmered harshly as her mind went through different scenarios where the guilt always ended up consuming her whole. Al, the blond idiotic boy with the baby-blue eyes that refused to change shades unlike hers, would survive for there was a factor of his magic that greatly influenced everything. His power over what people could see and couldn't see. Illusion Magic is what this was known as, and truthfully she'd had a hard time beating him up which said a lot because her magic was one of the lost ones.

A light seductive purr escaped his thinly-pink lips," Ciara, have you missed me this much?"

Immediately, the door was violently shoved into his dumbfounded countenance," Not really," she muttered out lethargically, her gloved hand flipped her dark curly locks behind her. "However, where's the control panel on this thing."

A sigh was exaggerated by her childish best friend," No, can't do, the guild master's having his fun in there by screaming at this chick." By the expression on his face, the lightly tanned boy had come to know this 'chick' on a personal note. That is how much Ciara knew him that just by stupid expressions or a simple singular motion the perceptive girl could tell what was wrong.

"This 'chick' probably made an impression on you, huh?"

Al suddenly stared into her violet irises with his baby-blue pool, which were filled with a foreign aspect of resent and regret," She knows, but for some reason, she agreed to not tell-"

"Well, you can be pretty persuasive at times," Ciara countered, clearly annoyed by this girl already. It wasn't jealousy in a lovey-dovey manner but more in the way a mother feels angered when she sadly sees her baby boy getting married with some random wench. Still, as his foster mother-though they were exactly the same age- the impulsive girl decided to save the other woman.

"I'll go get her since you obviously lack the balls to do so," Ciara told him smirking as a haughty sensation entered her brain, this was going to be a piece of cake, the girl valiantly told herself. But Al, of course, had to, predictably, break her sudden burst of self-esteem," Um, did I forget to mention this girl's a god-slayer."

Nope, she was getting off this ship at this instance. God-slayer's and she just didn't mix well, the damn arrogance they carried on their shoulders, why it made her ashamed! Ashamed to even be breathing the same air as them and with that Ciara vigorously shot a disapproving gaze over at Al, one he gladly returned. "You're so sensitive, come one, your one-"

Ciara viciously clamped her hand on his spluttering mouth before the artful boy released those words out, those words that felt like potassium being injected into her blood stream (which was deadly.) That's when an ear-piercing scream broke out and burst through the halls and immediately Al's blue-eyes were filled with dread and melancholy that wrapped her up like a Christmas present because there was no doubt, that had been the god-slayer she had selfishly refused to assist.

Ciara swallowed a lump down her esophagus as guilt finally caused her to act. She mentally flipped a coin, as her trembling hand left his wet mouth and her entire furious body stepped towards where the sound had come from involuntarily," How old is she? Is she nice? Do you think she has potential in life?"

A bombardment of questions, Ciara realized but all the same, Ciara had to know them! Al nodded softly before responding, the man seemed to understand why she was bombing him with questions, " She's eighteen, she's stubborn, but has an amazing potential in life. In fact, in her, I see you. "

But the answer had never reached Ciara's sharp ears for the mysterious nineteen year old had shot off like bullet down the hall. And before long, she had angrily burst through a grand mahogany door. The scene was exactly as the shadow-user had expected, a girl a year younger than her was trying her best not to burst out in tears as her straight silver hair was violently placed all over her angelic features. Before her stood a large man with a stern face and a whip in his right hand. Blood reached her nostrils before her eyes had the chance to locate the source- the source being the scrawny child that trembled near the large velvet curtains like a Chihuahua.

"_So, you enjoy torturing woman and children?" _The curvaceous girl snarled out angrily and as if noticing the girl with the violent aura for the first time, the guild master faced her with an accomplished look on his wrinkling face," It's none of your damn business." Dark hair covered his head and a large nose stood out as a prominent feature.

Ciara chuckled sinisterly, this guy was the son of Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master, and coincidently the girl had just gone over his profile. Defeat his rug-headed visage would most likely be simple, but the enraged girl wanted to piss him off first-torment him to the extremes- because that seemed like it would be... fun. "Ivan, oh mighty Ivan," the girl's pearly white teeth filled up her curved mouth as she abruptly broke out in idiotic laughter," the leader of Raven Tail, didn't that one dragon-slayer beat you and your members up?"

The silver-headed girl with white luminous tips was violently thrown to the floor in response to her little comment-the god-slayer, Ciara noted- where the girl quickly crawled off like a mouse to the young trembling child that was now full-out sobbing. The poor sound angered Ciara to even larger extremes; this man obviously had no idea who she was. _Good._

Quickly the man lurched forward, and finally the moment had come. Ciara stood waiting, the room growing darker by the second, and finally as her cheeks puffed out to their physical extremes, she literally bellowed," _Shadow God's Bellow!"_

Ivan had no idea what he was in for, this strange yet mesmerizing girl with violet eyes that could trade shades in an instance was the slayer of the shadow god._ The one and only shadow god slayer._

And in a sudden heart-racing tense moment, a black cloud erupted from her lips. Everything seemed to stabilize itself as her element quickly filled the area like water being poured into a bucket. But not for Ivan, no, the broad man with the shimmering armor was tossed backwards as the shadows fully-impacted him. Ciara heard him growl like an animal, but this adrenaline-filled girl didn't care, in fact, she followed up by boasting with a tone of arrogance, quite hypocritical of her, "In case you haven't noticed, I have the power to destroy _gods_, and, you, sir, are nowhere close to a god!"

"S-stop, he'll beat you up." A soft, timid voice arose from her distorted surroundings-since her animalistic instincts had kicked in, Ivan had become her only clear focus. Still the voice tugged and slapped at her to the point where she stupidly turned away and faced the now-standing god-slayer. The other girl had messy short silver hair that was made, even more, luminous with the white shade that invaded the bottom of her hair-it took up about four inches of the straight, sweaty strands. Ciara noticed she was skinny, not scrawny as stated before, and much to her jealousy, the girl was incredibly fit and pretty with small angelic features that made up her fair-skinned face. However her eyes glowed like a demon's for they were a reptilian red color that could easily send shivers down anyone's spine; but that's where her innocence ended. This eighteen-year old, a member of Raven Tail, had on the punk-iest clothing Ciara had ever seen. Unlike Ciara who preferred more refined outfits that always had to hold a hint of elegance and grace, this silver-headed teenager had on white combat boots, a white vest that showed off her yellow bra and her entire mid-riff, and the shortest mini-skirt ever in the history of short mini-skirts. Not to mention, the gold hoop piercing that was messily stuck into her silver-colored eyebrow and the white snake tattoo that ran up her spine.

Ciara, on the other hand, was more dark than anything. The other god-slayer, who radiated pureness, even though her outfit was as skimpy as they came, was the complete opposite of Ciara. Ciara had dark hair, curled like a princess's, that seemed to blend in with the shadow's, emphasizing on the simple fact that she was a white canvas that had been splashed with dark shades of violet and then dipped in a jar of midnight-ebony paint. To add on, Ciara radiated mystery and a type of elegance that made her practically unapproachable, but then again she was the shadow god-slayer, and it could be expected since shadows were quite feared by normal people. To add on, for where the girl had girlish curves, Ciara held womanly curves, like a curvaceous porcelain doll. Her face, though small and attractive, was much more mature than the silver-haired girl's, not to mention, her face was not angelic but sensual with the firmly made lips and the cheekbones that gave her a royal aura. And somehow, Ciara wondered if the other girl's element caused her to seem girlish and sweet, because through her arrogant posture, Ciara was sure she wasn't.

_Perhaps, _she numbly decided before forcefully releasing a ball of shadows towards Ivan and grabbing the girl's clammy hand forcefully," Come on! We're leaving this train wreck!"

The other girl simply trailed behind with no protest to be brought upon, and every so often the other god-slayer would trip on her own uncontrollable feet; Ciara did not blame her though since she could only imagine what it would feel like to get beaten, and then get stuck running while carrying a limp child. The child, Ciara thought petrified, is it her offspring? That thought almost made her trip herself since this sweet-looking female was younger than her and the kid in her arms looked around five; Ciara almost regurgitated her nonexistent meal, since that didn't seem right at all. The rational, less paranoid part of her immediately went to work on calming her systems down:

_Are you crazy?_

_Um, no? _

_Well stop thinking such ridiculous thing and do the damn math!_

_Ok, eighteen minus five would equal thirteen! That-_

_Is that likely?_

_No?_

"Ciara! Katrina!"

Being focused solely on her absurd thoughts, Ciara twisted around like a lunatic roaring. Luckily, she realized the person in front of her was Al, or else, she would've impulsively buried him alive in shadows. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast, and,by the look on Al's face, the boy with the childish, pixie-like face was trying his best to contain his laughter. That made her slightly upset because she had just saved his fellow 'friend' and he just stood there grinning like a fool. But at this moment only one thing mattered: Getting off this ship, plus destroying it along the way. So the brunette put it behind her as an idea began to grind the gears in her still-exasperated head, and soon the gears were rotating in perfect synchronization.

"Al, you'll take the kid. Katrina and I are going to wreck this ship!"

Katrina's angelic features became contorted and explicated fear raced through them," N-no, I can't go back! And you won't make me!"

Ciara sighed softly pretending to understand, before her hands gently grabbed the sleeping child, who was ridiculously adorable with small little curls in his scarlet hair, in fact, the rude girl fought the urge to say the typical," Aw," out loud. Rapidly, Ciara pushed the child into Al's sturdy arms," Let's go, Katrina!"

"W-wait," the other girl squealed. But it was to late for they were already being tossed back into the creepy abyss of darkness that surrounded the abandoned hallway. The hallway seemed even scarier much to Ciara's fake delight. Katrina was also unnerved by this, Ciara noticed, as she kept close to the light that seeped through the many cracks caused by war. The silence made the place even more terrible, but in Ciara's mind silence brought upon a worse disease: Awkwardness.

The brunette cleared her throat awkwardly," So, your name's Katrina?"

Ciara saw her nod faintly from the corner of her vision," Yeah, what's your name?"

A silence passed as they trotted down the hallway. Ciara planned on damaging this abandoned part of the ship because it was obviously abandoned for a reason, maybe Katrina didn't know? Probably not, Ciara hadn't seen her in the games last year anyway, making her an insignificant member of Raven Tail, or at least in Ivan's murky eyes. The young lady became so intertwined with her thoughts, the pleasant chit-chat became awkward once more.

Finally the violet-eyed female responded softly as her eyes examined the wall carefully," I'm Ciara, nice to meet you."

The other girl was obviously caught off guard as she immediately responded with," Huh," then the red-eyed female seemingly recovered, a hint of embarrassment in her sweet tone," oh, nice to meet you too. I don't usually talk to people like this so I apologize if I come off as awkward." Towards the end the other girl trailed off, still Ciara couldn't help but smile at the girl's sweetness maybe she could be like a little sister to her!

"It's fine," Ciara said giggling while shaking her head," I'm also considered unapproachable, so this might just be the start of a beautiful friendship."

The tension was immediately released from her chest, but more problems arose in a matter of seconds. Behind her, Katrina shrieked loudly and in obvious pain. But this was just the beginning, because as soon as Ciara turned around, her body an inch from being completely engulfed by shadows, a pain entered and penetrated her right temple harshly, real pain like she had never before felt because as her magic was nullified, the crumbling girl found no way to describe it. No way to escape it, because no matter how hard she tried, moving her limbs was impossible and Ciara was sure her body was now a heap of limp limbs that were no longer functional and that caused a terrible fear to rise. Fear that caused her breath to shorten, however, that increased as her eyes involuntarily closed and all that remained was silence and darkness. Darkness, practically her element, so she had no need to fear but this was different because this darkness wasn't her type, this darkness could cause any person to suddenly feel a panic attack as worst fears were suddenly lived and terrible memories were brought to the surface of the mind. Still Ciara had always been unlike the rest, and soon, the vivacious girl fell into a dark abyss of nothingness.

* * *

Happiness was all the barrier between her and the world allowed her to consume with her hungry ears. Ears that were starving for some type of mental stimulation, anything that could excite her and awaken her from this dark abyss. A dark abyss? Ciara soon realized she had to awaken. And with every nerve and cell in her aching body working against the forces of nature that had caused this paralyzing atrocity, her violet eyes fluttered like two butterflies, revealing a light lavender which only occurred when she felt drowsy or simply out of the game of life.

Her hands immediately shot up as they stretched, as did her stiff legs which were bare she noticed. Had they been bare last night?

_Last night, there had been no last night!_

That was unfortunately correct because now she remembered her little mission and the unplanned results they had ended in. So where in the world was she? Perhaps on one of those annoying war ships? No, her senses didn't hear the typical humming or feel the swaying of the metal hunk as it glided though the air. Where was she?

Looking around, the girl with a rats-nets for hair saw a window with the sun shining through, that ended with her becoming blinded momentarily. There were beds scattered all over the place, and the room-no, infirmary since there were herbs, bandages ,and first aid packets all over the place- was filled with warmth and a happy feeling that made her feel unworried about where she was. The place was unknown but that didn't worry her anymore.

As the nagging feeling left, the bandaged girl leaned back on the mango-smelling and baby-soft pillow, thinking one thing," Is this heaven?" It certainly felt like it, Ciara thought smiling as a warmth forced her eyes to open and stare directly at the feeling.

Up on the ceiling, was a symbol that made the silky-satin sheets less hospitable and the mango-scented pillows less affable. The symbol was the symbol of Fiore's ex-top guild; a guild that had been so obsessed with being number one, the master had actually been willing to kill 'weak' members! Rumors said they had a new leader, who was much better and more understanding, but rumors were never true.

The symbol on the ceiling represented one extinct animal: A saber tooth tiger. She was in a guild, and out of all of them, Saber tooth.

"How did I get into Sabertooth?"

A male voice responded smoothly and confidently, much to her annoyance and decreasing tolerance level," I honestly have no idea, though it's never a good idea to betray the Magic Council."

The flabbergasted girl scrambled up onto her palms as an outraged look etched across every once-sensual feature of her face. And immediately her mind recognized the two guys who stood at the door with smug looks.

One of them had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes that were literally reptilian. His skin was lightly tanned and he wore the most ridiculous outfit Ciara had ever had the luck to see. What type of guy wore a crop top with suspenders and- what was that- cowboy pants? Still, the guy did look darn sexy, but it was still, completely and simply weird. The fur made him seem more preposterous, but it left no doubt that this guy loved having the spotlight on him. This blonde man with blue eyes as deep as the ocean was Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer.

And next to him stood the much quieter, less-spotlight seeking Rogue Cheney. Yes, Ciara had seen the games and had seen his shadow powers, but the young lady didn't want to fight him for some reason. Maybe because Rogue was pretty darn sexy in a mysterious way with his red, reptilian eyes and his fair skin that contrasted greatly with the dark mid-curtain bang that fell perfectly across his handsome face, that made her weary about having to beat him up. Still, there was something about the outfits these guys wore that pissed her off. His wasn't as bad as Sting's but still; Rogue wore armor, a black cape, and brown boots. Mages these day and their ridiculous fashion sense.

But what unnerved her the most was the mere fact that they were dragon-slayers, out of all the mages, dragon-slayers were the type the brunette disliked the most. These slayers were so caught up in themselves- even more than god-slayers- that they believed to have the ability to beat anyone up. Anyone! Still, she felt like a hypocrite about that, hadn't she just gotten haughty while fighting Ivan? Ciara would have to learn to love them, yet there was still that hypocrite part of her that made her want to scream! The outraging fact just made her feel an insufferable feeling. Impulsively, in response to her emotions Ciara stood. Both dragon-slayer's blushed greatly. Ciara didn't understand why until her violet eyes met her own in the dirt-covered mirror.

A horrified gasp escaped her now-pink lips, the only thing left on her body was her simple black underwear and a lacy black bra. This was going to end in a terrible, insufferable way, she solemnly concluded, as Sting chuckled and Rogue's lip curved into a smirk which was quickly morphed into a disapproving frown as violet met red.

This time, the god-slayer tried a more psychotic approach," _Why am I in this guild?" _

Sting shrugged, an amused glint snaking its way into his dark blue eyes," Why-"

Rogue stepped in looking bored, as he lethargically put the answer out there as if this were a game of poker," Sting, be more mature if you plan on being the guild master. And you, girl, you have been assigned to Sabertooth by the Magic Council." Sting smirked in agreement but still with a hint of remorse for not being able to mess with her. On the other hand, Ciara turned pale as if she had just seen a ghost.

"W-what?" They couldn't be serious, but if they were Ciara knew this would end badly. And for the first time in months, her violet eyes watered up as little salty droplets of water spilled over the reddened brim of her eyeball, the only audible sound in the entire guild was her erupting two understandable words: "Why me!"

* * *

**LOL, ok so this was my fanfiction, And no, I don't own Fairy Tail but the OC's are mine, I guess. Also thanks for reading, I don't know if it was good or not I just think writing it was pretty fun. Lol, so thanks for reading, and sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I'm not the best writer. Hope you all enjoyed! LETS GO FAIRY TAIL-DENSU! And may the force be with you.**


End file.
